Yumiko Amakasu
'''" Don't worry, i'm sure you won't find my doujinshin stash... I MEAN WHAT STASH? AHAHAHA...Ehh... Never mind..." '-Yumiko after being asked about her Doujinshin'' Yumiko Amakasu is a student of Genroukan and also the creator of Raijin Background Yumiko grew up in a family where money didn't matter and glory ment everything to them. Her mother had died while giving birth to Yumiko, so her father had to take care of her. He taught her how to pick up a bow and shoot an arrow with deadly precision by the time she was 6 years old. She loved her father, and looked up to him as her role model and her guide in life. Her father always told her that if you listen closely to the wind, you could hear the voices of loved ones that have passed away, and by hearing that, she loved to talk with her mother. Sadly on the day of her 12th birthday, Yumiko's father got into a terrible car crash and died from head on collision. From the crash, there was only one salvagable item that was given to Yumiko, It a dark reflex bow with two sharp edges on the side with a tag on it. The tag said "Happy Birthday Yumiko! This is your new bow Adeline. Take good care of her... I love you ~Daddy" After she recieved the bow, she vowed to her father that she would strive to become the best archer there is and make sure that he will be proud of her in the afterlife. 4 years have passed and her entire town was burnt down after being accused of planning to destroy the government. As she watched her own town burn into ashes and her childhood friends being executed or turning captive, she took one last look at the town as she dissapeared into the wind, knowing that her father will guide her from there. A year had passed as she now lives in the Genroukan dorms, waiting for anyone to try and challenge her, and at the same time, trying to keep people away from her hidden Doujinshin stash. She listens to the wind closely as her father guides her through life. Personality Like other members inside of her family, she has perfect manners and a tendancy to tend to others No matter if they're friendly or hostile. She also has great leadership skills that she uses to boost others morales or even trick the enemies into defecting their faction. Although she loves socializing with others, she is actually very shy when it comes to chatting with others that are male. She even tends to become uncomfortable as she makes eye contact with other males and tries to ignore them and walk away as fast as she can. She is very intelligent when it comes to educational questions and aces most of her classes, but when it comes to Physical Ed, she tends to struggle on the fact that she can barely do ten sit ups without having to catch her breath. Her knowledge on Sexual Education is byfar her strongest subject to study on. Even if you bring up the slightest thing relating to Sex-Ed, she can litterally make an entire essay of explanations and corrections about the idea. Appearance She is about 5"6, Weighs about 96 Pounds, 17 Years old and is about a C cup. She has long light brown hair with light skin and rosy cheeks. Her eyes are remained blue, but when enraged, her right eye shifts into a hawk's eye and turns into yellow. She wears a pair of black rectangular clear glasses, A long sleeved shirt or sweater (Depending on the weather), a medium black skirt, long black stockings, and black converse sneakers. She can be found holding a notebook close to her chest or reading a book on her throne. On special occasions such as festivals, she loves to cosplay into many different things. Her favorite cosplay is a Cat-Girl Maid. Abilities and Skills Her skills consist of both high intellect and a light and nimble body to move around even the swiftest of attacks. As she had been taught with a bow since she was four years old, she is an expert on precision and patience when it comes to fighting someone. She uses a defensive strategy and waits for her opponent to strike first so she can land a counter attack and or a chance to get some breathing room. When it comes to Close Quarter Combat, she uses her bow that has two sharp edges and uses it as a dual sided sword, although she isn't quite skilled with it, she makes up for it in her dexterity and knowledge for weak points. '''Deadly Precision: '''From many years of archery training, she has been trained to even hit the farthest of targets, she can hit an apple standing on top of the tower if she really wanted to. She can use any sort of projectile weapon such as: Knifes, darts, and even hatchets, but she prefers using arrows. '''The Hawk Eye: '''She controls her anger at most times, but when she hits her breaking point, one of her eyes glow yellow and turns into a hawk eye. In addition she goes into a blind fury and will shoot every attacker on her sight or even knock them into an unconsious state if she is unarmed. This ability rarely happens as she is able to control her temper quite well. Category:Characters Category:Faction Founders Category:Raijin